The invention relates to a voltage generator that can be operated in a normal operating mode and in a standby operating mode. In addition, the invention relates to a method for operating such a voltage generator.
Voltage generators are used in integrated circuits in order to produce an internal supply voltage on a semiconductor chip, from an externally supplied supply voltage. The internal supply voltage is adapted to the requirements of the internal functional units of the integrated circuit. Thus, voltages can be produced whose magnitude deviates from the magnitude of the externally supplied voltage. The internal voltage can be higher or lower than the externally supplied voltage. Moreover, the voltage regulator for the internally supplied voltage ensures that a sufficiently constant voltage is produced independently of fluctuations of the externally supplied supply voltage, and as much as possible, also independently of the load that will be driven internally. The voltage generators consume dissipated power. Voltage generators are therefore designed for a normal operation in which a high drive capability is achieved and the power dissipation is high, and in addition for a standby operation in which the voltage generator has a low drive capability and the power dissipation is low.
In standby operation, only selected functional units of the integrated circuit are switched on. The circuit in standby operating mode can be activated to switch over from standby operation to normal operation. Correspondingly, the voltage generator also switches over from its standby operating mode, in which the dissipated power loss is low, into a normal operation, which consumes a higher dissipated power.
A conventional voltage generator with a standby operating mode and a normal operating mode is shown in FIG. 1. The voltage generator in FIG. 1 has a voltage generator 10 for standby operation and a voltage generator 20 for normal operation. Generator 10 is always switched on, both in standby operation and also in normal operation. Generator 10 has a low dissipated power loss. Generator 20 is also connected in normal operation, produces an output voltage with a high drive capability, and correspondingly has a high dissipated power loss. The output terminal connections of generators 10, 20 are coupled with one another. External supply voltage VEXT is supplied to generators 10 and 20. Generators 10 and 20 generate the regulated internal voltage VINT from the external supply voltage VEXT and provide the regulated internal voltage VINT at the output terminal connection 42.
Both voltage generators 10, 20 have a circuit design that is identical in principle. A differential amplifier 11 or 21 is supplied with power by the external supply voltage VEXT, and compares a reference voltage VREF with the voltage VINT that is produced at the output. The gate of a current source transistor 12 or 22 is driven in dependence upon the comparison. The drain-source current path of current source transistor 12 or 22 is connected between a terminal for receiving the external supply voltage VEXT and the output terminal 42 providing the internal supply voltage VINT. It is noted that corresponding inputs of the differential amplifiers 11 or 21 are driven by the same reference signal VREF.
In comparison to the always-active standby voltage generator 10, voltage generator 20, which is active only in normal operation, has a switching device 23 through which the differential amplifier 21 can be switched on and off. The switching device 23 switches the voltage generator 20 on in normal operation when higher driving power is required. This state is communicated to the voltage generator by the received signal ACTIVE. Moreover, the voltage generator 20 is activated only if it has been ensured that a sufficiently high supply voltage is applied, known as the power-on state. This is communicated to the voltage generator 20 by the signal PWRON, which is combined with the signal ACTIVE through a logical AND operation. The logical combination of the signal ACTIVE with the signal PWRON prevents generator 20 from being activated too early. In principle, it can also be omitted.
The different current driving capacity of the voltage generators 10, 20 is obtained by providing transistor 22 with a channel that is wider, for example, by a factor of n than the channel of transistor 12. Likewise, the differential amplifier 21 includes transistors that are dimensioned larger by a factor of n than corresponding transistors in the differential amplifier 11.
It is problematic that the circuit supplied by the voltage generator shown in FIG. 1 can assume states in which a high current is drawn from the voltage generator when the signal ACTIVE does not indicate normal operation. This error situation can arise in particular if there are complex functional units that are driven. If in such a case, only the standby voltage generator 10 with a low driving power is switched on, but not voltage generator 20 for supplying high driving power, then the internal voltage can break down because the standby voltage generator 10 cannot provide sufficient current. In this state, the integrated circuit can block, which requires the external supply voltage to be switched off and a renewed startup to be performed in order to remove the error situation. The functional capacity and the functional reliability of the overall system is then adversely affected, so that such an error situation should be avoided to the greatest possible extent.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a voltage generator that has both a standby and a normal operating mode and which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art apparatus of this general type.
In particular, it is an object of the invention to provide a voltage generator that has both a standby and a normal operating mode, and that operates in a functionally reliable manner.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a voltage generator that includes: an output connection for providing an output voltage; an input connection for receiving a first reference potential; and a first voltage regulator having an output stage and a comparator stage for driving the output stage. The output stage has an output connected to the output connection. The comparator stage has an input connected to the input connection for receiving the first reference potential and has another input connected to the output stage. The voltage generator also includes a second voltage regulator having an output stage, a comparator stage for driving the output stage, and a switch. The output stage has an output connected to the output connection. The comparator stage of the second voltage regulator has an input connected to the input connection for receiving the first reference potential and has another input connected to the output stage. The switch is for switching the second voltage regulator on and off. The voltage generator includes a connection for receiving a second reference potential that is different than the first reference potential. The voltage generator also includes an additional comparator stage having a first input connected to the connection for receiving the second reference potential. The additional comparator stage has a second input connected to the output connection. The additional comparator stage has an output providing an output signal for controlling the switch of the second voltage regulator.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, there is provided a voltage divider having an input connected to the input connection for receiving the first reference potential. The voltage divider has an output connected to the connection for receiving the second reference potential.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, there is provided a further connection for receiving a reference potential. The voltage divider includes a first resistor and a second resistor connected in series with the first resistor. The voltage divider is connected between the input connection for receiving the first reference potential and the further connection; and the voltage divider includes an intermediate tap connected to the first input of the additional comparator stage.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the comparator stage of the first voltage regulator includes a first current branch, a second current branch, and a current switch having a current source connected to the first current branch and to the second current branch; the first current branch of the comparator stage of the first voltage regulator forms an output of the comparator stage of the first voltage regulator; the comparator stage of the second voltage regulator includes a first current branch, a second current branch, and a current switch having a current source connected to the first current branch of the comparator stage of the second voltage regulator and to the second current branch of the comparator stage of the second voltage regulator; the first current branch of the comparator stage of the second voltage regulator forms an output of the comparator stage of the second voltage regulator; the additional comparator stage includes a first current branch, a second current branch, and a current switch having a current source connected to the first current branch of the additional comparator stage and to the second current branch of the additional comparator stage; the first current branch of the additional comparator stage forms an output of the additional comparator stage; the first reference potential controls the first current branch of the comparator stage of the first voltage regulator; the first reference potential controls the first current branch of the comparator stage of the second voltage regulator; the first reference potential controls the first current branch of the additional comparator stage; the output voltage controls the second current branch of the comparator stage of the first voltage regulator; the output voltage controls the second current branch of the comparator stage of the second voltage regulator; and the output voltage controls the second current branch of the additional comparator stage.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, there is provided a connection for receiving a supply potential. The output stage of the first voltage regulator includes a transistor having a controlled path connected between the connection for receiving the supply potential and the output connection. The transistor of the output stage of the first voltage regulator has a gate connected to the output of the output stage of the first voltage regulator. The output stage of the second voltage regulator includes a transistor having a controlled path connected between the connection for receiving the supply potential and the output connection. The transistor of the output stage of the second voltage regulator has a gate connected to the output of the output stage of the second voltage regulator.
In accordance with a further added feature of the invention, the current source of the second voltage regulator has a higher current driving capacity in comparison with the current source of the first voltage regulator.
In accordance with a further additional feature of the invention, there is provided a switch that is controlled through the output of the additional comparator stage to produce one of two logic levels.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, there is provided a logic gate having a first input connected to the switch. The logic gate has a second input for receiving an enable signal. The logic gate has an output connected to the switch of the second voltage regulator.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, there is provided a low-pass filter coupled with the switch. In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, there is provided a connection for receiving a supply voltage. The additional comparator stage and the comparator stage of the second voltage regulator are switched on and off dependent on a signal that indicates whether the supply voltage is sufficiently high for supplying power to the first voltage regulator, the second voltage regulator, and the additional comparator stage. The first voltage regulator cannot be switched on and off by that signal.
In accordance with yet another added feature of the invention, there is provided a register that is driven by the additional comparator stage.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a method for operating the voltage generator, that includes steps of: providing the voltage generator described above; producing the output voltage with the second voltage regulator; using first reference potential to control the second voltage regulator; setting the second reference voltage to be lower than the first reference voltage; and using the switch to switch on the second voltage regulator when the output voltage falls below the second reference voltage.
In accordance with an added mode of the invention, the method includes setting a storage element whenever the output voltage falls below the second reference voltage.
Besides voltage generators 10 and 20, already known from FIG. 1, the voltage generator according to the invention has an additional comparator stage controlled by a reference voltage VREFxe2x80x2 that is produced from the previous reference voltage VREF, preferably through voltage division. In general, the additional reference voltage VREFxe2x80x2 can also be provided by another suitable voltage generator. The reference voltage supplied to the additional comparator stage is therefore lower than the reference voltage supplied to voltage generators 10, 20. The additional comparator stage is dimensioned such that, in a manner comparable with the voltage generator 10, it likewise has only a low power loss. The additional comparator stage produces a control signal in order to switch the voltage generator for normal operation on and off.
Moreover, the invention indicates a method for operating such a voltage generator, in which the second voltage regulator produces the output voltage, and is controlled at the input side by the first reference voltage. The second voltage regulator is activated via the switch whenever the output voltage produced by the voltage generator falls below the additional reference voltage, which is lower than the first reference voltage.
The signal ACTIVE, indicating the normal operating state, is combined with the output signal of the additional comparator stage. The additional comparator stage can therefore activate the voltage generator for normal operation even if the control signal ACTIVE, indicating normal operation, is not activated. In comparison to the known voltage generator shown in FIG. 1, operating states are therefore also recognized in which the internal supply voltage VINT breaks down due to unforeseeable events. The additional comparator stage recognizes this error case, and switches on the voltage generator for normal operation with its high driving power. In this way, the internal supply voltage VINT is supported with a high driving power from this voltage generator, and the error state is bypassed. Of course, the voltage generator for normal operation is switched on if the control signal ACTIVE indicates normal operation.
Since the additional comparator stage is dimensioned such that it has only a low current consumption, the overall current consumption in standby operation is increased only insignificantly. Although in standby operation the inventive voltage generator has a slightly higher power consumption than the known voltage generator, and uses additional switching elements, the increase in operational reliability achieved through this additional expense is more than compensated.
The reference voltage supplied to the additional comparator stage is produced from the original reference voltage VREF by using a resistive voltage divider. This voltage divider is connected between the reference potential and the terminal connection for the reference potential VREF. An intermediate tap of the voltage divider is connected to the reference input of the additional comparator stage.
The output of the additional comparator stage produces a logical state xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d dependent on the switching state of the additional comparator stage, and the output is low-pass-filtered. The low-pass-filtered switching signal is subsequently used to control the operating state of the voltage generator for normal operation. Through the low-pass filter, it is achieved that the voltage generator for normal operation also remains in operation for a certain delay time longer, even if the internal supply voltage VINT is again sufficiently high. The voltage generator for normal operation is activated by a state xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d of the switching signal. The transition of the switching signal from xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d to xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d is thus usefully delayed.
The resistive voltage divider ensures that a threshold voltage value is provided with which internal supply voltage VINT is compared. If the internal supply voltage sinks below this switching point, the voltage generator for normal operation is switched on. If the internal supply voltage is again above normal operation, the low-pass filter ensures that the voltage generator for normal operation remains activated a certain period of time longer, until it is switched off.
The low-pass filter, which delays the transition of the switching signal from xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d to xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d, can be realized as an RC filter. The delay time of the filter can be adjusted by suitably dimensioning the RC time constant. For example, the output of the comparator stage drives a transistor that is connected to the external supply voltage VEXT and to the reference potential via a resistor. The capacitor is situated in parallel to the resistor. Dependent on the switching state of the switching transistor, a logic level for a xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d is present at the capacitor. The change of the level from xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d to xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d is delayed corresponding to the RC time constant, and is forwarded to the logic gating elements. There, the switching signals ACTIVE and PWRON, already known from the voltage generator shown in FIG. 1, are additionally logically combined. Overall, the invention effects a monitoring function that activates the voltage generator for normal operation when the internal supply voltage VINT is lowered. Such a function is known as a watchdog function. The response threshold of the watchdog function is set by the voltage divider.
All of the comparator stages are constructed in a manner corresponding to one another. They include a current switch, which is driven by the output voltage VINT and by the respective reference voltage. The current switch has two current paths that are coupled with one another, and that are connected with the reference potential via a respective current source. The current source of the current switch of the standby voltage generator is in continuous operation. The current source of the current switch of the voltage generator for normal operation is in operation only if the power-on state has been achieved, and if either the signal ACTIVE is activated, or if the additional comparator stage has detected a voltage breakdown of the internal supply voltage VINT even when the signal ACTIVE is not activated. The current source of the current switch of the additional comparator stage is preferably activated only in the power-on state, and is otherwise switched off. The transistors of the additional comparator stage and of the standby voltage generator are usefully identically dimensioned, while the transistors of the voltage generator for normal operation are dimensioned larger by a factor of n. In particular, the transistor that forms the current source of the current switch for the voltage generator for normal operation has a width that is larger by a factor of n than the comparable transistor of the standby voltage generator.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a voltage generator with a standby operating mode, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.